


“pretty sure that’s child abuse”

by Defective_Avian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Crack, Cravings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, There’s no child abuse in this, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defective_Avian/pseuds/Defective_Avian
Summary: So I wanted to challenge myself to participate in The 12 Days of JayTim Challenge. But I failed. So here is what I actually finished. The prompt was: Gingerbread.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	“pretty sure that’s child abuse”

“Tim your an angel.” Jason Todd said beaming up as his mate entered the living room carrying a half a pound of ginger bread.

“I still don’t understand why you had to start craving gingerbread in the middle of August, I had to go too four different stores before I could find any.”

Tim set the bag down next to Jason who eagerly started to unwrap it, carefully pulling off a piece and placing it into his mouth. The moan that followed was so deep and long that Tim’s whole top half went red.

“Jesus fucking Christ Jay! Calm down!”

“*Mhfp* sorry.” Jason popped another piece into his mouth and rubbed his stomach as he did. 

Tim looked down at the sizable lump of Jason’s belly curiously.

“They must really like gingerbread. Unless you have a secret addiction to it that I didn’t know about.” Tim looked back up at Jason grinning slyly.

“Even if I did, you’d have probably figured it out by now, your a detective. Plus” Jason gestured around. “We live to together.”

“Must be the pup then.” Tim said, examining Jason’s swollen belly again. Jason studied it too.

“I bet you it’s a sign.”

Tim looked at him curiously.

“Of what?”

“Maybe it wants to be named gingerbread.” Jason murmured still gazing at his stomach.

Tim gave him a look.

“Jason Peter Todd, no child of ours is going to be named gingerbread. That isn’t even a real name!”

Jason ignored him, chewing another piece of gingerbread. 

“Ginger then.”

“Ginger?”

“You don’t like that either? Okay,” He looked up with a glint in his green-blue eyes. “how about Bread.”

“You want to name them.....Bread?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m pretty sure that’d be child abuse. What is your obsession with naming our pup something to do with gingerbread?”

“It’s a sign.”

“No it’s a random craving.”

Jason gave him a pouty look. “You take the fun out of everything Tim.”

Tim rolled his eyes and gave a mock sigh, though he was grinning. 

“Fine, I’ll consider Ginger if you drop the other two.”

“Deal.”

They’d sat in silence both of them looking down expectantly at the lump, as though it would give a sign of it’s approval or disapproval at the name. 

Nothing happened.

Jason tore off two pieces of the bread and handed one to Tim. 

Tim put it in his mouth, conscious of Jason’s gaze on him, and his mate followed, sitting in companionable silence as they chewed.

“Well for gingerbread it tastes good I guess, though I don’t see what the fuss is all about personally.”

At that Jason laughed, his belly shaking slightly as if their unborn pup was in on the joke, and was laughing along with him. 

Tim joined in after and he felt warm and content in that moment, shared with them.


End file.
